Til Summer Comes Around
by Jordyn2011
Summary: One summer, Bella meets Edward in Savannah, Georgia. The romance that follows is bliss...or is it?  Song fic based on Keith Urban's 'Til Summer Comes Around"


**Disclaimer: All Twilight stuff belongs to Mrs. Meyer, however this story is all mine, so no touching =)**

**A/N: I had to do this to get past my writers block on my other stories...thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy my first one shot/fanfic! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>'Til Summer Comes Around<strong>

(BPOV)

"Rose! You look so hot, God I hope I look as good as you when I'm twenty-two."

"Of course you will, silly Bella. We are sisters after all."

She took one of my duffel bags and brought me onto the porch of her beautiful, typical plantation-style home. Daddy bought it for her when she graduated from the University of Georgia and she decided that she wanted to move to Savannah to start her own business in interior design. I had decided to come spend the summer in Savannah to get away from small town life in Bowdon. Plus, who would pass up and entire summer at the beach?

After Rose showed me around the house, pointed out where the towels and all the necessary everyday items were, and how to work the ancient shower, she told me to be careful if I drove to the beach and to try to find some nice girls to hang out with.

I unpacked my clothes and a few pictures of my best friends from back home. My room faced out over the main street running through downtown Savannah. Weeping willows and Spanish moss that crowded around the balcony that was just off my room. I sat down on a white wicker swing and smiled as I looked the house on my left, a teenage girl was pushing a little boy on a swing set while another little girl ran through a sprinkler and all three squealed with happiness.

I decided to change into my cutest new bathing suit and some jean shorts and a tee shirt so I could head to the beach. I grabbed my keys and a pair of sunglasses and took off for my yellow jeep outside.

"That's a really cute jeep!"

I turned, smiling at the petite, pixie-like female that had cheerfully addressed me.

"Thanks, I really love it! I'm Bella, Rosalie's sister…you are?"

"I'm Alice, Alice Brandon. Where you headed?"

"Just thought I would head down to the beach. My sister is headed back to Tybee Island to visit her boyfriend for the week, since she's helping him design his new house."

"Awesome, some friends and I are actually having a party down by the pier tonight at like ten if you wanted to join."

I smiled and agreed, then climbed in my bright yellow jeep and pointed it in the direction of the seashore.

I saw the ideal place to have summer fun as soon as I parked in the sandy parking lot. There, on the boardwalk, just steps from the beach, was a bright, colorful carnival. Kids screamed happily from the merry-go-round and young couples held hands and mooned over each other on the Ferris wheel. That was the first time I saw him.

He stood at the operator's station, greasy white Hanes tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and leather lace up work boots. He looked up at the Ferris wheel, seeming to wish he could be up, up, up, away with the other carefree, laughing people. Except at the same time, he looked angry, as if he didn't even care anymore, that he only wanted…wanted something, but I couldn't figure out what that might be. I turned back to my jeep and grabbed my pencils and a sketch pad. I grabbed all of those things and headed to a shaded bench, just a few feet away from the moody, beautiful boy.

An hour later, I was so into my drawing, I didn't even realize the mysterious boy had gone, until a shadow fell across my lap, hiding the perfectly shadowed face that I had worked so hard on.

"You drew me."

"Wh…what?"

"That's me. It's good."

I looked, the dark, mysterious stranger stood behind me, leaning on the back of my bench. He had changed from his filthy garb from before, now he sorted some dark, almost black jeans and a navy, plaid button up, the leather lace-up work boots from earlier still remained. My mind went in a million directions, trying to decipher this shadow boy, this mystery.

"Thanks stranger."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why did I draw you?"

The stranger nodded 'yes' as he moved around to sit beside me. I thought he might be clunky or loud as he sat, but he moved with such grace, it was almost a beautiful moment. Suddenly I felt heat rising in my face, not only realizing that I had been caught sketching this stranger, but now he had also caught me blatantly staring at him.

"Well…you were in a visually interesting situation, what with the ferris wheel and all."

"There is no ferris wheel in your sketch."

"Oh…um, obviously I can't draw architecture, so I decided on you. Completely on principal of course. I love men who can control big machines."

The mystery man nearly choked on a laugh.

"Oh no! That isn't what I meant at all!"

"I know, and I don't mind that you sketched me. The drawing is just a misrepresentation."

"If you're fishing for compliments, you'll find none here. So don't give me, "I'm not that nice looking."

"That wasn't where I was going. You showed the neck of my shirt, the grease and dirt spots are exact. But I'm not always that nasty, as you can see."

"Yes, well I'm sorry but I try not to make a habit of sketching the same person twice."

"Oh, you have a hard time committing."

I glared at him, I had no reason to open up myself to this random stranger, none.

"I'm sorry, I over-stepped my boundaries. I should introduce myself now. I am Edward Masen."

I warily looked at Edward's outstretched hand and decided Edward might be my friend in Savannah. He seemed to be smart and not too bad looking, so I smiled and accepted his warm handshake.

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Lovely, you're from….?"

"Bowdon, almost in Alabama."

"My, my, my, born and bred."

"What?"

"Not many girls around here are from Georgia."

I stared at my sketch pad uncomfortably as the Georgia heat beat down upon us both.

"Do you know Alice Brandon?"

"Yes, I'm friends with her boyfriend, Jasper."

"She's my sister's neighbor and she also invited me to a party by the pier tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

"I think I will."

"The party isn't until ten."

Edward seemed to study me for a moment.

"Let me show you my place."

"I'm not that kind of girl."

(EPOV)

I fought the urge to snicker. Of course she wasn't that type of girl. Obviously, I'm that type of guy. No, not really. I'm just lonely. Bella seems like she would appreciate my awesome digs as well.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that you were. And before you jump to the conclusion that I'm that certain type of guy, you have another thing coming. I am in no way going to take advantage of you; I only want to show you my place."

She seemed to take a moment to digest what I had to say and as I stood and offered her my hand and a shy smile, her walls of resistance seemed to break down and she soon stood beside me, her slightly sweaty palm still in my larger hand.

"This way", I said, pointing right to what appeared to be a little black box-shaped building that had a large lighthouse sitting on top of it. She still seemed a bit wary as we reached my home sweet home and she spoke, he voice wavering slightly as I reached for the door handle.

"Ed…Edward, I'm sorry I'm having such a hard time trusting you, you're sure that you live here?"

I attempted to give her a more reassuring smile as I nodded yes and pulled the door open letting her walk in as I pulled the door shut behind us. As I flipped the light switch on and it became apparent we were in a house of mirrors, Bella shuddered and backed up into me.

"Edward, this is a sick joke. I hate these things."

I squeezed her hand and pulled her hand behind me; until we reached a "wall" that I pushed slightly, revealing a white set of stairs as the mirror slid aside. When we finally made it to my apartment, I could tell she was impressed by the views from the "lighthouse" windows.

"You know, they don't use those mirrors anymore. They just offered to let me live here while I work for them."

Bella smiled, "Tell me everything, I want to know you, all about you."

I cleared my throat; there was definitely a story to tell…but where to start?

"Well, Bella…I'm twenty-two years old. My parents died when I was seventeen, so I struggled to finish high school. Afterwards, I went from job to job, traveling through Georgia, Florida, and Alabama, looking for work. Jasper befriended me after we worked together at a construction site and he hooked me up with this job. I'm really thankful to have a good job, a nice home, a good friend, and now a beautiful, talented girl to get to know."

After my story had been told, I looked away from the window where my eyes had been glued the entire time and I shifted my gaze to Bella as she say on my bed, her arms around her sketch pad and pack of drawing pencils.

"Edward, that sounds so…you've lost so much, so many of the joys of life have been taken away from you. How do you remain so happy and thankful?"

"It's simple, I just have hoped. I had hoped that someone beautiful would walk into my life to make me smile-you have."

Bella smiled at me and for the next few hours I immersed myself in hearing her life story including how her parents had basically planned her whole life out for her, including sending her to the University of Georgia in the fall, pre-med. Normally, listening to girls talk would bore me, but the way Bella expressed herself using her hands and her facial expressions, I was completely engaged.

(BPOV)

The few hours that I spent with Edward in his apartment were not enough. We had laughed and teased and shared. I felt completely at ease with this man. He was beautiful, not only in outer appearance, but his soul was beautiful as well.

He motioned to his digital alarm clock; so that I could see it was nine thirty already.

"Pier time."

"Already?" I whined.

"Unless you'd rather not. I think you should get to know Alice and Jasper though. If it isn't fun, we'll leave, I promise."

His promise made my stomach churn with butterflies. I actually felt as if he would take care of me. And for this summer, I would let go and let him.

We made our way down to the beach, and suddenly with reckless abandon I turned, kissed Edward's cheek, and took off towards the pier, where I could see a small fire and a few people.

Edward matched my jogging pace and as we reached the pier he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Ms. Swan, you aren't the only one that gets to do the kissing around here, you know."

He pulled me up close to his body, touching his warm, slightly sun-chapped lips to my own. I felt light and silly when he let me go. Our hands stayed together and as hard as I tried, I couldn't remove the smitten look from my face, not that I exactly tried very hard.

"It's about time you showed up, Masen. Alice…wait, isn't that Rose's sister?"

Alice nodded her head quickly, with a confused look on her face. Edward finally spoke up.

"We met at the carnival, we hit it off."

Edward kept me close for the entire evening, holding my hand, whispering silly things in my ear, introducing me to the crowd that had gathered around Jasper's fire. Everyone was very nice and friendly, but when I flipped open my cell phone and realized that it was just after one in the morning, I panicked.

"Oh, oh my gosh! I have to be back at Rose's!"

Alice asked why, saying that Rose was gone, but Edward took my hand knowing I should be at home this late on my first night in a new place.

"Bella, I would like to drive you home…please?"

"I have my jeep?"

"I know."

Realization dawned on me and I handed Edward my keys and let him open the passenger side door for me. He was such a sweet, southern gentleman.

We were at Rose's home in no time and Edward came around to open my door and to help me down, once again with the chivalry. I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him, and as his cool, long fingers moved around my waist to lift me down, I quietly whispered his name.

"Yes, Bella?"

I moved my head down and he took the bait, his lips moving eagerly with mine. He lifted me down, and then pulled me closer to his body. I felt his heart thump through his chest and it made me hunger for him even more. Our kiss deepened and I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, begging for me to let it in. Our tongues battled for what felt like an eternity, and then I pulled away when I felt his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Edward, I told you, I'm not that kind of girl."

He gave me a panty-dropping smile and I almost lost control right then.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He replied, almost sadly, "Yes, after I finish at work? How about an early dinner on the boardwalk, say five-ish, my place?"

I nodded as I felt myself bravely jumping into the unknown. I was surprisingly unafraid."

(EPOV)  
>The month of June hurried by at what seemed like a break-neck speed. Dinners, lunches, parties, and shopping trips with Bella blurred. We took too many photographs and I probably spent too much money on her, but nothing like that mattered to me anymore, I just wanted to see her beautiful smile. Even my best friend, Jasper noticed a change in me.<p>

"Edward, man, you're all smiley and junk. What gives? I mean, seriously man."

"It's her Jazz; she just makes me want to smile. I smile so much now; my face hurts in the best possible way. I really think mom and dad would be happy for me. I really think I love Bella."

Jazz and everyone else got used to the new smiley me; they actually preferred it to moody, pissed Edward. And it wasn't even seeing Bella, or touching her that made me happy. Just knowing she was around, that seeing her was in my distant future, it got me grinning like crazy. Even my employers, the Black family, noticed my change when they stopped by the carnival.

"I thought I hired a moody, angry, vicious man to keep the crazies off the wheel? Who is this silly, grinning chap? You look like a love-struck fool, Masen. What on Earth has gotten into you?"

William Black's remarks should have stung, but it didn't bother me. My Bella made me feel high, like her love was my ultimate drug, my own personal brand of heroine. Bella often teased me about how my ring-tone was that silly Keisha…or…Ke$ha song "Your Love is my Drug". I hated to be the bearer of bad news, but I had a feeling "love" wasn't the only thing Ke$ha was on.

(BPOV)

"Edward, what about this one?"

I was trying on what felt like the fifteenth outfit, and Edward didn't move from my bed, just mumbled, "You look so gorgeous, baby" from behind a book.

"I could be standing here naked and you wouldn't even look." I said as I stared down at the maroon dress I wore with black and white pumps that looked like old-timey saddle shoes.

"Baby…"

I knew we were close to the point in our relationship where sex should start, but Edward kept telling me he wanted to wait; he wanted it to be special.

Rose was coming home, finally, after being gone to Tybee with Emmett for most of the summer. She was excited to spend my last three weeks with me, and even more about her surprise…which was Edward.

"I know, I know…wait till it's special, I get it. But Rose will be home in a few hours and then we won't have the house to ourselves, or much alone time. And I know you don't want to discuss this…but I only have three weeks left here…"

Edward moved his book to his lap; he was now looking at me as if he were trying to figure me out. Personally, it wasn't that difficult, usually girls didn't have to convince their boyfriends to have sex.

"Isabella, wouldn't you like to wait until marriage?"

"Edward that's sweet in theory, but I can't wait that long."

"My past has chosen my future for me. I'm sure I'm already damned to hell. But I will not let myself be the cause of your eternal damnation as well."

"Aw, babe, it's adorable that you're worried about my virtue, but that's between God and I. We'll discuss this later. You need to help me set the table for Rose and Emmett. They'll be here within the hour."

(EPOV)  
>I poured thick sweet tea for everyone in the tall glasses Bella had placed on the table. She was placing her fluffy biscuits onto a plate, and even though she looked normal, because of our bond I could keenly feel her nerves. I was helping B, by carrying the bowl of fried chicken to the table, when there was a knock at the door. Bella grimaced at me and turned away after I gave her a slight peck on the lips.<p>

"Sister! Tybee treated you well! Em! You look great! Probably as great as your new place, right?" Overly excited Bella was out of the bag.

They small-talked for a minute or two and then Emmett mentioned putting Rose's bags away so they could eat whatever smelled so good.

"Well, first before dinner, I have a really important surprise for you." Bella's voice began to fill with nerves.

Emmett's voice got really excited, "I love, love, love surprises! Is it one of those mini ponies you keep in the house that wears the tennis shoes? Or is your idea of a surprise like Rose's and you found an almost-new iRobot for like fifteen dollars? Those things don't really work anyway…"

I accidentally laughed out loud.

Rose questioned, "What was that?"

Bella quickly recovered, "Well it isn't a used iRobot or even a miniature pony that wear tennis shoes…but it is your surprise."

She led them into the dining room where I stood quietly by the table in dark wash jeans, a red polo shirt, and my favorite leather flip flops.

"Well this is certainly not what I expected…but, hello?"

"Edward, Edward Masen. I'm an employee of the Black family. They own the park by the pier."

Okay…why did I just give them my resume? They aren't even her parents…I'm so beyond screwed.

Emmett chimed in, "I know Billy and Vanessa. Really nice couple. I'm guessing you're construction and stuff?"

I nodded, smiled, and then shook his hand and extended the same gesture to Rose. After a moment of awkward silence she smiled and shook my hand.

(BPOV)  
>The dinner had gone well and Emmett and Edward left at the same time. E had work and Em needed to get back to Tybee to deal with business.<p>

Rose was washing clothes as I cleaned up the dinner dishes. When I went to toss the linens in the hamper before I retired to my room, I noticed Rose had gone to shower.

I was sitting on my balcony in a creaky white rocking chair, listening to the dull crash of waves against the sand and attempting to sketch myself beneath the Arches at UGA when I heard Rose behind me.

"Picturing you there already?"

"Hardly, I just can't seem to picture it just right, it seems that I can't fit myself there just yet."

"Maybe it's just a mental-block. Your mind knows you aren't supposed to pass the Arches till you graduate. It won't let you commit to bad luck."

"I think it has more to do with me not making my dreams come true…"

Rose sighed, "Bella, seriously…I know you love art. But dad and mom know you best. They picked my career and I love it now. It's paid off well. Don't be stupid or you'll end up prodigal, with nothing and then running back anyway. And if it's Edward that has placed those thoughts in your head, then I'm thankful you'll be gone soon. Mom and dad would never approve. I'll let you have your summer lovin' and not tell them if you promise to walk away at the end of the summer."

I looked at her stunned.

"Walk, really Rose? I love him!"

She nodded, no.

"You lust him, Bells. If you walk away, clean break, I'll make sure in a round-about way that he's employed and taken care of. If not, remember how Em knows his boss…"

I glared as she smiled down at me. She turned, walked across my airy room, and whispered as she opened the door.

"Walk away, Isabella…clean break."

(EPOV)

July fourth was my favorite day to ask to have the night shift, but just for Bella, I had requested to work in the hot sun. As the sweat dripped down my forehead, I mentally planned our evening. I would meet her, Emmett, and Rose at the Nautical Diner for a quick dinner. Then we would separate and Bells would go with me to the carnival for rides, then I'd take her back to my place for ice cream and to grab a blanket so we could head to a secret spot right beside the pier to watch fireworks.

I walked into the diner, taking my place in the blue vinyl booth beside B. She kissed my cheek and smiled. I couldn't wait to kiss that smile off her face. I small-talked with her sister and Em until we finally escaped. I took her hand as we stumbled, laughing and love-drunk across the sandy parking lot to the pier where I purchased, (okay, borrowed…okay, stole) a shit-ton of tokens and we headed for the rides. We rode all of them, even my Ferris-wheel (where I paid my friend Mike to hold us at the top for longer than normal, so I could kiss my baby girl above everyone). When we got off the wheel, I bought her some blue cotton candy, her weakness and we continued our night out.

"Baby, do you like any of those animals over there?"

Bella replied, laughing, "Well, love, the thing is, I really love that horse over there, but I'm not sure you have the coordination to win it."

Whoa. That sure sounded like a challenge to me.

It was a milk bottle game; I just had to knock five over to win the black pony she wanted. I winked at her, pulling her close to me, kissed her like I meant it, and handed the guy at the booth a fist full of tokens.

After six rounds with the impossible game, I slid him a twenty dollar bill and tossed B her new stuffed animal that she clung to for dear life. We only had an hour and a half left before fireworks so I grabbed Bella's hand and took off running toward my fun house.

We slide the mirror door back and raced up the stairs where she leapt onto my bed and rolled around laughing while I went to my little fridge in my kitchenette. Sadly, the ice cream wasn't good. I had left the lid off and it was freezer burnt. Nasty. Plan B was homemade muscadine wine poured into Mason jars. I brought her a glass and joined her on my king-sized bed that was covered in a charcoal grey comforter.

She slowly brought the cup to her lips and winked as she took a drink, making a sour face as she tasted the bitter alcohol. The more we drank, the better it tasted. My Bella, my daddy's girl, my girl that had a future and a plan, was soon astride my lap, her lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes roamed the cheap alarm clock on the crate that doubled as a bedside table, ten minutes till show-time.

"Baby, the fireworks start soon."

Little did I know how true that statement would be.

(BPOV)

As much as I hated to stop, I did want to see the fireworks with Edward. He grabbed a navy and white checked picnic blanket and we headed back out onto the beach, both pretty tipsy. We clung to each other as we finally reached the pier. The sand was soft and smooth and it brought back memories of my first bonfire with E, it seemed like forever ago.

He tossed the blanket out, and sat down slowly, his khaki shorts riding up slightly. He pulled me down with him, my blue-jean short covered butt met his pelvis and the back of my red tank top rubbed against his bare chest. The night air was heavy and full of salt, and the giddy screams from the boardwalk mingled with the ocean waves, crashing on the beach to form our own private playlist.

Edwards kisses on my neck turned to kisses on my chest, which led to my tank top being shed. Just as the finale of the fireworks began, we had our own personal finale, right under the pier. As the last of the shimmers floated toward the sea, Edward glanced down longingly at me and whispered, "I love you" for the first time and then more words of adoration, love, and commitment. I repeated the adoration…but love and commitment sent cold chills down my back when I thought of August.

(EPOV)

I slipped the last of the utensils back into their place in the kitchen drawers and slammed the dishwasher door closed as I moved around Rose's cheerful yellow and blue, French-inspired kitchen. E would be here in no less than five minutes and I wanted to be able to focus on him. We were going to watch some documentary and eat Chinese food that he was bringing. It would be the perfect night in, with Rose away at Emmett's.

E knocked loudly before letting himself in, kissing me sweetly as he sat the Chinese down on the coffee table. He slid onto the couch as I popped the movie in and dimmed the lights. Our sweet and sour chicken danced on our tongues as our minds vibrated with the colorful images of Andy Warhol's life.

Too soon the movie and food was abandoned for the vibrations and dancing of our own bodies. We were lying, satiated on the woven rug on the floor as I heard a car park, and my father's familiar booming voice. E didn't panic. I did. I pointed upstairs, he dashed, leaving behind only his signature white V-neck. I tossed it behind the couch, slugging my plaid shorts and baby blue t-shirt on quickly before running to the door.

"Baby! How are you, princess?"

Daddy's voice echoed as we exchanged pleasantries. Mom informed me in a clipped voice that in the morning we would be packing up my things and going to Athens, where daddy had secured me a small private home within walking distance to everything important in the city. My heart thumped loudly as I settled them in the downstairs guest room, tossed the food, and tore up the stairs.

Walking through the flowing white curtains to my balcony was not my Edward, but a note.

_My love, _

_I hate to end things this way, but I heard your parent's arrangement. I love you, so if you can find a way, be at the fun house at 5 AM tomorrow. We shall make a way somehow. Smile, beautiful. _

_Love, Edward_

(BPOV)  
>My phone blasted a cheerful chirp that gradually got louder until I slapped it and jumped out of my bed, throwing my brown waves into a messy ballet bun and pulling on my favorite pair of faded jeans with the knees ripped out and Edward's white V-neck that I had rescued from behind the couch. I slipped down the stairs, shoving my feet into my faded black TOMS and headed outside and started the jeep, aiming it for the pier.<p>

I parked in the sandy lot and ran the 50 yards to Edward's apartment. It was pitch black and there was only a single light in the stairwell as I pushed back the mirror and climbed up. Edward stood at the "lighthouse" window facing the ocean, and didn't move as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"You're leaving."

"Yes…but…"

"That's all. We knew it would happen. I want to follow, but I have no guarantee there, no job."

I took a deep breath, holding my emotions in. He turned and his green eyes caught the light of the moon, full of tears.

"Edward, I don't want you to hurt…"

"Then go, baby. Chase your dreams."

"It's not my dream. You are."

He took me in his arms, protectively.

"Tell me what you want to do then, what you suggest."

"I'll go, I know we can't make it on only love. I'm not infantile and ignorant. I'll go, get a job while I'm in Athens, we'll keep in touch and save for our own place and you can look for jobs in the city. I'll be back, when summer comes around."

_  
>(EPOV)<p>

She promised her love and kissed my lips before whispering, "Baby, I'll be back again" in my ear, waving as she climbed in her jeep, dark hair flying in the ocean breeze. The sight took my breath, just as Bella was known to do.

I walked down the quiet boardwalk, crossing my arms as I looked at the orange sunrise reflecting off of the rolling waves. Five summers have passed since my life was inexplicably changed by Miss Isabella Marie Swan. The boardwalk and the Ferris-wheel were as empty as broken heart, as I began to remember her as I had known her, a vivacious 18 year old, in love with me. Young, wild, and free.

I close my eyes and once more we're spinning around on the Ferris-wheel rocking with the motion, hand in hand, the words came out as I kissed her mouth, knowing that love belonged to us, if only for a moment. No Fourth of July had ever burned so brightly. She had to go, I understand. But she swore she'd be back again. I'm frozen in this town always, 'Til Summer Comes Around.

Age had been kind to me, so had the Black family, increasing my pay and giving me a small home on the shore. That changed nothing. I always missed her. I never had the guts to ask Rose or Emmett why she never came back, I knew Rose never approved.

Today would be different, I would go to Rose's house. It was five years to the date when I first met Bella, I needed answers.

The white house draped in weeping willows had changed very little. Rose's car was parked, while Emmett's F150 was missing so I knew she would be alone and shoot straight with me. I used the heavy knocked on the red door and almost at once, Rose opened the heavy door, her blonde hair all around her shoulders in curls.

"Edward? What on Earth are you doing here?" she questioned, almost accusing me.

"I just came for answers, Rose. Five years…and I…" Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I broke down.

Rose pulled me into the house, leaning to hug me as I cried until I could look up at her.

"Rose…she's happy, right?"

"Oh, Edward. I sent you a letter, Emmett told me you had moved but I was certain your mail would be forwarded. Edward…she never made it to UGA."

My breath caught as I looked into her sky blue, tear-filled eyes.

"Wh…what?"

"Edward…she was in a wreck, my parents were too. It was a freak accident on the interstate on their way home, a five-car pileup with no survivors."

After I sobered up from crying, the answers and my catharsis, feeling much better, I hugged Rose and drove home.

Sitting on my swing, I found myself still counting days as if my Bella would, even could come back again.

I whispered against the surf, "I miss you baby".

Soon the winter winds would be the only sound, as my town closes down…'Til Summer Comes Around.


End file.
